Moonlight Castle
by Yamahasi
Summary: Something has been brought to the Dark Lords attention concerning Griffiondors Golden Boy and the Dark Lord takes Harry to live in his secret castle. How will Harry take it? How will the Dark Lord take it? Will an unfortold love come? Rated M for later!
1. Chapter 1: Harrys Pain

Gray, shapeless clouds drifted slowly over the moon, the only source of light anywhere in the middle of the forest. From the small, slowly fading moonlight you could see part of the stone villa in the only clearing for miles around. The villa had a classical, Victorian beauty to it. With its small little watch tower just over the roof that was covered with lavish green ivy and small little grape vines. It's door was wood with a sort of rusty looking metal frame, it's windows were stain-glass and a little bit out of the way of the villa was a tool shed. Everything was dusty inside the villa was dusty, utterly unclean and extremely old. The people whom the house belonged to obviously left a long time ago, it had been abandoned and forgotten. This is why Tom Riddle choose the place, because it was forgotten which meant that no one could find them and Tom rather liked the feel of the place, it somehow made him feel at home.

Lord Voldemort was in his library, trying to read a book but not really feeling in the mood. He had a lot on his mind but it, as of late, had been hurting him to think of it; just considering the person who the thoughts concerned. He set the book down on the small stand next to him and put him long, slim fingers through his brown hair, which, to the thanks of Severus, was able to turn to its original place. Doing this reminded him for a moment that he needed to thank the man for giving him the potion to restore his youthful appearance but he quickly put the thought it the back of his head for later on. He had better things to think about before hand. Like the boy.

The boy had been bothering him. Or more so what was happening to the boy bothered him. Riddle knew that Harry and himself had a connection, that's why he knew how to speak Parselmouth and from time to time Voldemort lost control of himself and let the connection be known to Harry. But he was pretty good about keeping that in check, and so was Harry and that is why the connection startled him so.

It had happened about a week ago. Tom was reading a book in his office, mindlessly stroking Nagini when he suddenly felt a sharp jolt of pain in his head. He clutched his head and growled in agony. Nagini looked at her master with shocked eyes.

'_What happened massssterrr?'_

Tom clutched his head harder is pain and somehow managed to hiss back '_I d-don't k-know!' and once and again growled in agony. Then he was seeing something._

_He was in a kitchen, more than obviously not his own, even with his sight being very blurry. But Tom didn't care. All he cared about was the high-pitched, blood-curling scream coming from somewhere very nearby. He looked around, trying to find the producer of the scream, to try to stop it. It took him a minute for his eyes to adjust to the fuzzy smoke that was coming from the room but when he did it was enough to make the Dark Lord shudder with disgust. _

_It was Harry and another person. He didn't care who the other person was but what the person was doing. The fat man was forcing Harry's arm on the firey stove and laughing. Shouting out 'Freak' while Harry screamed that high-pitched scream. Riddle could smell the burning flesh, it made his whole body cringe. Tom tried to move forward, to stop the man from hurting Harry anymore but his feet stayed there. He tried and tried again. But he stayed put and the screaming and torture continued. Then Harry suddenly looked at Tom with tearful eyes while trying to hold back a scream. And with another blood-curling scream, the Dark Lord returned to his Library._


	2. Chapter 2: Naginis Promise

Voldemort gasped as he returned to his normal state of being. He clutched his head, which was still pounding with pain almost as fast as his heart was. He suddenly started to throw all the books from the shelves on the floor. Books flew on every piece of the old oak wood flooring and Nagini just sit in her masters armchair; watching her master scream words she couldn't comprehend with, throwing books all over the place and watching pieces of paper fly over the room.

She lay still and finally Tom crashed on the floor, crying, throwing the last book onto the messy pile he made. He didn't understand. He didn't want to understand. He didn't want to feel anything he felt. Furious, depressed, sad, torn and most of all guilt and confusion. He was furious that Albus let this happen to Harry. He's always known that Albus was evil, that's why he wanted him dead. Not because he feared the man, heavens no. It was because the man manipulated him into trusting him, to treating him like a father and then crushing everything and blaming everything he did on him. Though he had to admit that the man was genius. Using Toms childhood thievery background to make everyone think he was pure evil. He was furious with himself for just making Harry's life more miserable by 'trying to kill him' even though he knew he was under the Imperius Curse (courtesy of your headmaster of Hogwarts). He was depressed because he knew that he couldn't help the boy there and then. That he was miles away from Harry when it happened. He was sad because all he could do was watch those innocent emerald green eyes cry. Why did he have to look towards him? Didn't he know it was harder to listen to his screams without him looking at him? He had felt confusion because he didn't know why his connection guard wasn't up. Confused because he was crying for a boy he didn't know; for all he knew this happened all around the world. And he felt guilty because he knew there was nothing he could do about it.

Tom couldn't do absolutely anything about the situation. Nobody trusted him. His Death Eaters were gone because Dumbledore managed to find them all and put them under him control (which after he found out he had killed many of them and then went on a muggle-killing-rampage). The only Death Eater he had left was Severus and Lucius and he thanked Merlin he had them at least. He felt guilty that somewhere, the Potter boy was crying because of what just happened. Somewhere, the Potter boy was hurting, his flesh burning. He was feeling the agony he was because neither of them had put up their guards and Tom absolutely was refusing to do so anymore. Not with what just happened.

He sat their, silently, and let a few more tears fall and then he silently looked at the floor. Drowning himself in his and Potters pain. Nagini looked up at her master once she felt her master had calmed down and hissed softly _'Massster what painssss you?' _She tried as hard as she could to be comforting. She slithered over to her master and nuzzled his chin _'Whatsss wrong Masssster?'_

Tom sighed. He forgot about Nagini completely. He pet her silky, scaly skin and looked at her with his deep red eyes. This proved to Nagini that her master was in pain. She had never seen his eyes such a dark red. Such pain and suffering in them.

'_Nagini itsss the boy.' _Tom mumbled, his head looking at the ground.

_Massster I don't undersssstand.'_

'_The Pottersss boy Nagini sssweet. Remember? We used to go ssssee them. They had a baby boy, rememberssssss?'_

'_Yesss.'_ Nagini paused and nuzzled her masters chin, trying to make him look at her. When he did she continued _'Isss he in painsss? Isss that why massster is ssssuffering ssso?'_

'_Yesss.'_ Tom looked at her and gently stroked her. _'I don't wantsss to talk about it Nagi. Sssso go to sssleep. We will think about it latersss. Promissse.'_

Tom looked at Nagini and gently smiled, trying hard to make her feel better. He knew that it worried her to see him like this. She wasn't used to it and nor did Tom want her to get used to it. He kissed Nagini on the head and stroked her again before getting up and heading towards the door. He whispered a '_Good Nightsss Nagi.'_ And went to his room to try to sleep. But Nagini still sat their, thinking about what she had just witnessed.

'_Nobodyss makesss my Masster cry. Nobodysss.' And with that she made her decision. She would wait a week to see what her master feels like. She would watch him day and night and if she saw him cry again, she would seek out the thing that made her master cry so. She would get her revenge. _


	3. Chapter 3: Watery Tears

Nagini had kept her promise. She kept her beady, snake eyes on her master at all times. Him walking in the fall, in a meeting, in the kitchen, sleeping, Nagini watched her master through it all. And to anyone else in the world everything would appear exactly right but Nagini knew better.

She would see the way her master wouldn't be really focusing on the books in is hands (this anyone would notice considering it was usually upside down or turned to the left) or how the pen in his hand wasn't held up with pride anymore but more so was like a weeping willow. She noticed how he wasn't eating as much, wasn't talking as much to her. She could see it all, especially those little beads of sweat when he was sleeping and the low, mumbled whimpers.

She was making a great effort to be comforting to her master, walking by his side instead of lingering in the shadows, nuzzling his chin, asking what's the matter but Voldemort would just hiss back _'Nothingsss little Sssweet.'_ and return to what ever he was doing. The irritated her. He wasn't letting her help her master. And Nagini hadn't seen Riddle cry yet so she couldn't go off for her revenge quiet yet. But she continued her watch.

The week was almost over and Nagini sighed and began to think of just going to wherever the boy was without her masters tears, it was obvious to her that he was in pain, it didn't need to leave watery scars as well as inside scars. But Nagini better of it. Maybe master was getting it over it, slowly but getting it over with. Maybe it was what muggles call 'a little depression'. Yes. That's all it was. No reason to act harshly.

With that Nagini calmed herself and slithered over to her master, who was once again in the library. Or, she thought he was. She looked around. He wasn't in his normal arm chair and his book was still on the circular stand next to it. She looked between the rows of books but there was no sign of him. '_Massster?'_ She hissed worriedly '_Wheresss are you?'_

Then she saw him, behind the last row of dusty books. He was huddled on the ground. At first Nagini thought he fell, after all there was a ladder next to him, it would be unlikely that her master had fallen because of such a stupid muggle thing but it was possible. She slithered closer to him, hissing '_Masssster are you okaysss?'_ He didn't answer though, he didn't move, didn't even seem to notice her presence. She slithered over to his face and nuzzled his chin .

'_Massster? Are you hurtssss?'_

Tom shoved her away. Nagini was shocked, did her master not want her anymore? What was wrong? What did she do? But then Nagini saw them, the watery scars she had been hoping to get and not to get, on her masters cheek, dripping down freely, showing the true pain he felt. Nagini gasped and went to go get a Floon, the house elf, so he could bring her master to his bed.

Nagini lay there, looking at her sleeping master with a worry and pain in her eyes. He shouldn't have been holding this in for so long, surly it wasn't good for him in addition to him not eating. He shouldn't have to feel this way. He should be happy and gently stroking her right now in the library, or watching the fireplace with a book at hand. Not drawing watery scars in his sleep.

Nagini watched her master and slithered over to his ear _'I willssss take care of itsss massster. Don't worrysss. The peoplesss will pay.' With Naginis eyes, red as blood she crept outside. She was going to get back for those watery scars if it was the last thing she did. _


End file.
